


[Podfic] Squeaky Floorboards

by Amanita_Fierce



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Domestic Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Married Life, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26904478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanita_Fierce/pseuds/Amanita_Fierce
Summary: A few short scenes from the first few months in David and Patrick's new house.[Podfic of Squeaky Floorboards, written by houdini74]
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 10
Kudos: 20
Collections: Schitt's Creek Flufftoberfest: Fall into a Pod of Fluff





	[Podfic] Squeaky Floorboards

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Squeaky Floorboards](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23595655) by [houdini74](https://archiveofourown.org/users/houdini74/pseuds/houdini74). 



**Text:** [Squeaky Floorboards](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23595655)

**Author:** [houdini74](https://archiveofourown.org/users/houdini74/pseuds/houdini74)

**Reader:** [Amanita_Fierce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanita_Fierce)

**Length:** 16:57 

**Download:** [mp3](https://archive.org/download/squeaky-floorboards/Squeaky%20Floorboards.mp3) _(right click to save-as)_

**Author's Note:**

> Many many thanks to houdini74 for writing this fluffy masterpiece that filled me with such warmth the whole time I was working on this podfic. And, of course, for giving blanket permission for podfic.
> 
> Thanks also to sunlightsymphony for song choice validation.
> 
> Intro song is "On the Front Porch" performed by Burl Ives.
> 
> If you enjoyed this podfic, please follow the link to the [original fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23595655) and leave kudos or a comment for the author!


End file.
